Mourir mon coeur
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Chat Noir flirt avec deux demoiselles, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais lorsqu'il va briser le coeur de l'une d'elle sans le savoir, il va lui être très compliqué de se rattraper. Que fera-t-il lorsque sa princesse et sa lady lui avoueront ce qu'elles ont sur le coeur ?


**Mourir mon coeur**

Depuis combien de temps se fréquentaient-ils ? Des mois. Des années. Déjà. Le temps passait si vite que Marinette se rendait à peine compte qu'elle était déjà étudiante et qu'elle était en bonne voie pour réussir sa troisième année.  
Sa vie était toujours mouvementé, entre ses études, ses amis, sa famille... Et sa double vie. Il était de plus en plus compliquer d'allier tout cela avec la présence de Chat Noir, qui rôdait souvent près de chez elle, adorant converser avec elle en tant que Marinette, tout autant que pendant leurs patrouilles avec son alter-ego.  
La brune avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs frayeurs à cause de ce dernier, qui lui donnait parfois l'impression d'en savoir bien plus sur elle qu'il ne le laissait penser, voir même qu'il était au courant de son identité secrète...  
Et pourtant, idiote qu'elle était, elle s'était laissé avoir par le charme ravageur de son co-équipier. L'héroïne savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si étrange en sa présence, et bien que Tikki lui fasse remarquer qu'elle était exactement pareil en la présence d'Adrien, Marinette n'avait pas voulu faire le lien. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse pour un autre que lui, alors pourquoi son coeur lui dictait-il cela ? Pourquoi était-elle partagée entre ces deux hommes, que pourtant bien des choses semblaient opposer ?

« **Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, Marinette.** » lui avait dit la petite kwamie rouge.  
« **Tikki... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... Je ne peux même pas en parler à Alya...** » se lamentait la jeune fille, assise dans son lit, profitant de la prénombre.  
« **Et à Chat non plus puisque ça le concerne. Encore moins à Rena, elle te questionnerai pendant des heures.** » continua le familier.

La situation la désespérait, et cet idiot de Chat ne se rendait compte de rien. Sans vouloir la froisser, Tikki souligna le fait qu'Adrien ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien, lui non plus, et pourtant, ils se fréquentaient régulièrement depuis le collège, la plupart du temps avec Alya, Nino et d'autres amis, mais ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls aussi.  
Adrien adorait aider la demoiselle dans son travail. Au fil du temps, Marinette avait perdue sa timidité vis à vis du mannequin et parvenait à masquer ses sentiments plus aisément, même si elle tentait subtilement de lui laisser des indices.

« **J'ai décidément le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles. A croire que Chat m'a donné une partie de sa malchance.** » se lamentait l'étudiante en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.  
« **Moi je pense que tu devrais plutôt essayer de dormir. Il est très tard et tu as cours demain.** » conseilla la petite bête, « **On aura tout le temps d'en reparler et de démêler tout ça demain soir et les soirs suivants.** » sourit-elle en embrassant l'humaine sur la joue.  
« **Hum. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'endormir avec tout ça.** » marmonna la brune, « **Bonne nuit Tikki.** »

Durant des semaines, Marinette se posa d'innombrables questions sur ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir les deux, ce n'était pas possible, malheureusement, son coeur et sa raison étaient incapables d'en choisir un seul.

« **Dis-moi Princesse, tu es sûre que ça va en ce moment ?** » demanda le héro, perché sur la balustrade du balcon.  
« **O-oui, je... heu...** » balbutiait-elle en rougissant rapidement devant le regard perçant du matou.  
« **On dirait bien que j'ai raison.** » sourit-il en s'approchant, « **Tu veux en parler ?** »  
« **Je... Je ne peux pas.** » avoua-t-elle, penaude, « **C'est quelque chose de très personnel.** »  
« **Hum ? C'est rare que tu ne m'en parles pas.** » déclara le blond, surprit, « **Vu ta tête, j'imagine que c'est quand même plutôt important. Tu en as parlé à ton amie Alya ?** »  
« **Non, je ne peux pas non plus lui en parler.** »

Étonné, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment. Marinette était une amie à laquelle il tenait énormément. Si elle avait une raison de ne pas lui parler, il patienterai, comme toujours. Cependant, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas non plus en parler avec la gérante du Ladyblog le laissait perplexe. Il savait que les deux filles étaient très proches et partageaient absolument tout, alors que pouvait-elle cacher de si important que même Alya ne devait pas savoir ?

Essayant de ne plus penser à cela pour le moment, il tenta de changer de sujet, plus ou moins habilement, glissant une petite blague par-ci par-là pour faire sourire la demoiselle. Bien qu'elle se soit laisser aller un peu avant qu'il ne reparte, Chat Noir avait tout de même comprit que ce dont elle ne voulait pas lui parler devait beaucoup lui peser. Et ce, depuis un moment déjà, bien qu'il n'ait pas osé aborder le sujet plus tôt.

« **Ta petite princesse n'avait pas l'air en forme ce soir.** » déclara Plagg, en avalant un morceau de fromage.  
« **Je sais. Je me demande ce qui l'ennuie à ce point pour qu'elle n'en parle pas à Alya, ou à Chat.** » se questionna le mannequin à voix haute.  
« **Pourquoi tu n'insistes pas ? Elle finit toujours par tout te dire.** » suggéra le kwami noir, visiblement sérieux.

Ce à quoi, Adrien lui répondit qu'en temps normal, les problèmes qu'elle n'abordait pas directement avec lui, Marinette les confiait à Alya avant de les confier à Chat Noir, une fois qu'elle y voyait un peu plus clair. Or, cette fois, elle semblait se sentir seule à résoudre ses ennuis.  
Après un moment de réflexion, Adrien décida de laisser un peu de temps à son amie, avant de s'en mêler. Il savait parfaitement que l'étudiante ne savait pas mentir et qu'elle ne supportait pas les situations qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre bien longtemps.

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis cette discussion et Chat Noir revenait souvent voir la jeune fille sur son balcon, profitant des températures douces de l'été approchant pour rester toujours un peu plus tard avec elle. Malheureusement, elle ne semblait toujours pas encline à lui parler de ce qui la tourmentait.

« **Marinette, tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?** » demanda le félin, « **Adrien m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, tu as l'air absente quand vous sortez, et il m'a dit que tu avais fais plein d'erreurs dans ton travail... Ce ne te ressemble pas...** »

Stupéfaite, la concernée se mit à rougir vivement, sans voix. Adrien n'en avait rien laisser paraître pourtant. Et Chat aussi s'inquiétait...

« **Je... je sais pas...** » bredouilla-t-elle en sentant les larmes jaillir au coin de ses yeux bleus, sa vision se troublant doucement, « **Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas t'en parler parce que... parce que ça vous concerne tous les deux.** » avoua-t-elle sans le vouloir, cachant sa bouche de ses mains en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux bleus azur croisant un instant le regard stupéfait du chat.  
« **Adrien et moi ?** » questionna le héro, surprit, « **Je comprend pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler, mais pourquoi tu ne peux rien dire à Alya ?** » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, voyant qu'elle tentait vainement d'essuyer ses yeux d'où coulaient à présent des larmes.  
« **Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi, de tes visites, je ne lui ai jamais rien dis pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille, Ladybug et toi.** »  
« **D'accord.** » répondit le jeune homme doucement en prenant la demoiselle dans ses bras avec précaution, « **Merci de protéger mon secret et celui de Ladybug, Mari.** » murmura-t-il, « **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, mai...** »  
« **Tu n'as rien fais.** » coupa la demoiselle qui essayait de se calmer, « **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien fais. C'est moi qui suis fautive.** »

Le silence s'installa, Chat n'osant plus dire un mot. Il se contentait de serrer la demoiselle contre lui, affligé de la voir ainsi.  
Marinette se calma, essuyant ses larmes. Elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras, mais elle devait cesser de se mettre des oeillères. Elle devait lui dire.

« **Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce garçon qui me plait, avec qui j'étais au collège et au lycée.** »  
« **Ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avais parler. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne l'avais pas oublié.** » reprit doucement le félin.  
« **C'est Adrien.** » lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Son coeur s'arrêta. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« **Mais... il n'est plus le seul à présent.** » murmura-t-elle, gênée, « **Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverais pas...** »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« **L'autre... c'est moi...** » déduisit Chat, sous le choc.  
« **Pardon. Je sais que tu aimes Ladybug et que...** »  
« **Non, c'est moi qui m'excuses, Mari.** » coupa le félin, « **J'aurais dû me rendre compte de tout ça bien plus tôt, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.** » dit-il en s'éloignant doucement d'elle.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, laissant le blond s'éloigner d'elle avant de le voir finalement partir dans la nuit, la laissant seule avec sa tristesse et le coeur brisé.

Adrien ne réfléchissait plus. Il était rentré chez lui sans se souvenir d'être partit, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça toutes ces années ? Était-il totalement idiot ? Selon Plagg, oui. Et selon lui aussi.  
C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué, parfois, des signes, des attentions particulières, mais ça n'avait jamais éveillé ses soupçons. Quel idiot. Dire que lui-même était partagé...  
Il admirait Marinette. Même si elle ne l'avait dit qu'à son alter-ego, elle avait eu le courage de lui en parler. Et lui l'avait laissé en plan. Mais quel idiot...  
Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et réfléchis en sa présence, pourquoi avait-il paniqué ainsi ?

« **Parce que l'amour rend bête ?** » suggéra le kwami.  
« **C'est pas le moment, Plagg... C'est sérieux ! Comment je vais pouvoir me rattraper après ça ? Elle ne va plus vouloir me parler !** »  
« **Et ta Lady non plus.** » ajouta le familier, l'enfonçant encore plus.

Adrien réfléchissait. Oui, il aimait Marinette et Ladybug, et ça lui avait également posé des problèmes avant de finir le lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste par mégarde à la métamorphose de la jeune fille en héroïne en se rendant près du Louvre, où un Akumatisé avait été repéré. Ce jour-là, il avait d'ailleurs eu pas mal de retard, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa partenaire. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer ce jour-là, et avait vite filer, passant les heures suivantes à réfléchir, comme il le faisait ce soir.

De Alya, 9h45 : « _Salut Marinette, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais malade. Comment tu te sens ?_ »  
De Alya, 14h07 : « _Tu dors encore, petite marmotte ? Je passerai te voir ce soir._ »  
De Alya, 20h22 : « _Coucou Mari, je suis passé, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu ne voulais voir personne. J'en conclus que tu n'es pas vraiment malade, mais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est à propos d'Adrien ? Mari, parle-moi, je n'aime pas te savoir ainsi._ »  
A Alya, 20h30 : « _Pardon Alya, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, mais ça ne concerne pas Adrien. Je te raconterai ça quand ça ira mieux._ »  
De Alya, 20h35 : « _Ouf, tu es vivante !_ »  
De Alya, 20h37 : « _Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Bisou ma grande, repose-toi bien._ »  
A Alya, 20h38 : « _Merci. Toi aussi._ »

Marinette se sentait horriblement mal. Elle avait le coeur dans un étaux depuis cette nuit, elle avait tellement mal... Et les paroles de Tikki n'atténuaient pas sa tristesse. Elle même commençait à devenir nerveuse, ce qui n'aidait en rien à résoudre la situation.  
Les idées noires s'installaient dans la tête de la brune, elle ne pourrait plus parler à Chat en tant que Marinette, mais à l'inverse, elle y serait obligée en tant que Ladybug et elle devrait feindre cette amitié. Jusqu'à la fin. Car il ne l'accepterai jamais entièrement.

« **Marinette, ça ne sert à rien de te faire autant de mal, tu n'es même pas sûre que...** »  
« **Tikki, tu as bien vu... Il est partit, il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, il...** »

Marinette ne termina pas sa phrase. Le simple fait de se remémorer la scène lui déchirait le coeur. C'était exactement la même sensation que la veille : comme un coup de poignard qui s'enfonçait, doucement, en prenant soin de faire le plus de dégâts possible sur son passage.  
La kwami avait beau se pelotonner contre elle, Marinette était inconsolable.

« **Tikki... transforme-moi.** » ordonna soudainement la brune.

Telle une ombre, elle le cherchait, sautant de toit en toit sans un bruit. Elle savait qu'il serait de sortie ce soir, puisque normalement, ils auraient dû patrouiller ensembles.  
Ce n'est qu'après une bonne demie-heure qu'elle le trouva, assis sur une poutrelle du monument le plus emblématique de Paris et même de la France. Il semblait un peu étrange, nostalgique peut-être. Mais cela lui importait peu, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver tant il semblait absorbé par ses pensées.

« **Bonsoir Chat Noir.** » salua la jeune fille sur un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Se retournant, un peu étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, c'est avec des yeux effarés qu'il la détailla.

« **Eh bien, Chaton, tu ne me dis pas bonsoir ?** » reprit-elle, dédaigneuse.  
« **Ma Lady... que t'es-t-il arrivé... ?** » demanda-t-il en se relevant doucement.

L'habituel costume rouge à pois noirs n'était plus, Chat Noir avait l'impression de voir un négatif de photo. Sa Lady avait toujours sa tenue, mais elle était noire à pois rouges. Est-ce qu'elle s'était laissé avoir à son tour ?

« **Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?** » répéta l'héroïne, incrédule, « **C'est pourtant simple. Tu m'as brisé le coeur.** »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ladybug ne laissait jamais sa vie normal se mêler de sa vie d'héroïne, et il ne sentait pas d'akuma en elle.

« **Tu portes bien ton nom. Le Chat Noir. La malchance. Je ne pensais pas que les fauves étaient cruels. Mais c'est visiblement ton cas.** » déclara-t-elle, à quelques mètres de lui, « **Tu avais changé mon horizon.** »

Sans prévenir, elle s'élança vers le co-équipier, prête à attaquer. Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes que le blond échappa à son yoyo, le frappant avec son bâton.

« **Marinette, je veux pas me battre contre toi...** » implorait-il, sincère.  
« **Alors tu étais au courant...** » marmonna-t-elle, fébrile, « **Je croyais que tu aimais Ladybug !** » s'écria le coeur bafoué, déterminé à se venger.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle s'était lancé à sa poursuite, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à échapper à la jeune femme vengeresse, Chat s'était arrangé pour se cacher dans un coin sombre, profitant de la colère de son amie pour se jouer d'elle et souffler un instant en essayant de réfléchir.

« **Chat Noir ! J'ai besoin de toi !** » supplia une petite boule rouge qui volait vers lui à toute vitesse.  
« **Tu es... la kwami de Ladybug ?** » demanda le félin qui ne comprenait plus très bien, « **Mais alors...** »  
« **Je suis Tikki. Et... C'est Marinette qui te cherche, pas Ladybug.** » avoua-t-elle tristement, « **C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.** »

Mais avant qu'elle ne termine, la brune les dénicha, Chat attrapant la rouge avant de fuir à nouveau. Tikki lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Les possesseurs de Miraculous étaient quelque peu différents des humains normaux, à cause de la magie qui parcourait leur corps, même lorsqu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience, c'est à dire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas transformer. Cette même magie pouvait cependant réagir à la suite d'une stimulation particulière, généralement des émotions. C'était donc à cause de sa peine que Marinette avait revêtit son apparence de Ladybug et ressemblait à une akumatisée.

« **Je n'ai vus ça que deux fois en plus de 5000 ans. Je peux juste te dire que ce n'est qu'une façade, elle n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs que d'habitude, elle ne peut se servir que de son yoyo, comme au tout début.** »  
« **Et comment je fais pour la faire redevenir normale ?** » demanda Chat en sautant à travers la ville, cherchant à la semer.  
« **Il faut attendre ou effacer sa tristesse si tu as une idée pour. Regarde, elle est déjà essoufflée.** » s'écria Tikki en se cachant à nouveau dans le col du héro.

Réfléchissant aussi vite que possible, Chat Noir fit volte-face. Marinette s'arrêta à son tour, étonnée. La kwami avait raison, elle était essoufflée mais elle avait veillé à ne pas laisser l'écart se creuser en eux.

« **Tu ne fuis plus, Chaton ?** »  
« **Non. J'ai une question à te poser.** » répondit-il, en s'approchant.

Il semblait sûr de lui à présent, ses yeux fixant ceux de la jeune fille. Il fallait cesser ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il était plus que temps.

Les traits du félin laissèrent doucement place à ceux d'Adrien, dans une douce lumière verte. Ce dernier semblait triste, lui aussi, profitant de l'incompréhension de la demoiselle pour s'approcher. Elle ne semblait plus capable de parler, reculant presque. C'était le moment.

Marchant sur l'arête d'une toiture, son pied glissa, le faisant basculer. Il roula sur les ardoises avant d'être projeté dans le vide.

« **ADRIEN !** » cria l'héroïne en s'élançant à son tour dans le vide, « **Tikki, transforme-moi !** »

Cette fois, la kwami s'exécuta, laissant apparaître la véritable Ladybug qui attrapa le mannequin avant que ce dernier ne touche le sol, remontant ensuite sur les hauteurs.  
Une fois son aimé hors de danger, elle sourit, se laissant aller. A bout de forces, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle retrouva son apparence habituelle dans les bras d'Adrien, qui commençait à paniquer.

« **Elle est à bout de forces.** » lui indiqua Tikki, « **A cause de sa précédente transformation. Elle a besoin de se reposer.** »  
« **D'accord. Je vais la ramener, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant.** »

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Adrien passa un coup de fil de quelques instants, avant de se transformer à nouveau, malgré les protestations de Plagg, et de prendre la direction de sa boulangerie favorite.

Comme toujours, Marinette avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Mais cette fois, Chat Noir entra sans y être invité, installant la jeune fille dans le lit, tout en parlant avec le petit familier rouge, qui lui conseilla de se reposer un peu, lui aussi, car il n'avait pas bonne mine. S'assaillant à côté de Marinette, il lui avoua que les récents évènement n'étaient pas inconnus à cela et qu'il regrettait terriblement d'être partit comme un voleur la veille, il l'avait fait inconsciemment.

« **Tu devrais rester ici cette nuit. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son réveil. Si... Si elle se transformait à nouveau...** » avoua la rouge, posé sur la petite étagère, fixant le visage inconscient de la demoiselle.  
« **J'avais prévu de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveil, pour parler avec elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Nathalie tout à l'heure.** » expliqua-t-il, passant sa main dans les cheveux de la brune.

Cessant sa transformation, il libéra Plagg de l'emprise de la bague, expliquant qu'ils avaient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire. Adrien espérait surtout que son kwami n'ait pas trop faim, car il n'avait rien à lui offrir cette fois-ci. Heureusement, Tikki lui proposa de visiter la maison, ET le frigo, elle-même ayant une petite faim.

A présent seuls, le blond en profita pour souffler un peu, portant sur la demoiselle qui était allongée à côté de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Il savait pourtant que Marinette était une personne sensible. Certainement autant que Rose, bien qu'elle s'en cache plus facilement.  
Lui aussi était épuisé après cette soirée à courir partout. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en mois de 24h, il avait besoin de récupérer un peu car il savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à son amie.  
C'est en y réfléchissant qu'il s'endormit à son tour, s'écoulant à côté d'elle.

Le corps endoloris, Marinette avait l'esprit confus. Des bribes de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se revoyait courir après Chat Noir vêtue d'un costume similaire à celui qu'elle utilisait habituellement mais tout de même différent.  
C'était étrange. Pourtant, elle se sentait mieux ce matin, elle avait même l'impression de sentir la présence de celui qui l'avait repoussé.  
Ouvrant doucement les yeux, quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait pas d'oreiller noir qui respirait, pourtant ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tours. Observant un peu plus attentivement, elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas une taie, mais un tshirt d'où sortait un bras qui l'enlaçait par dessus les draps. La seule personne personne a pouvoir s'introduire ainsi dans sa chambre était Chat Noir, pourtant, il ne portait pas sa combinaison de cuir. Les idées confuse, elle n'osait pas croire que ce soit lui.  
Remuant doucement, elle leva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, Adrien dormait dans son lit.  
Les joues en feu, c'était un véritablement tremblement de terre dans son corps et dans sa tête.. Mais que c'était-il passé cette nuit ?

« **Mari ?** »  
« **O-oui ?** » bredouilla la brune, perdue.  
« **Comment tu te sens ce matin ?** » demanda le squatteur de son regard perçant.  
« **J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve bizarre mais je me souviens pas de tout.** » avoua-t-elle, « **Adrien... Pourquoi tu es là ?** »  
« **Tu ne te souviens pas ?** » demanda alors Tikki, voletant au dessus d'eux sous le regard terrorisé de la brune qui l'attrapa vivement pour la cacher, cherchant une excuse valable.

Adrien rit un instant, lui demandant de lâcher la pauvre petite bête en lui expliquant qu'il était au courant de sa double identité, mais qu'il lui raconterait cette découverte plus tard. Il avait à lui parler, très sérieusement.  
Obéissant, Marinette laissant son familier s'envoyer à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pour commencer, il lui demanda de quoi elle se souvenait, c'est à dire de peu de choses.

« **Mari, pardonne-moi pour avant-hier.** » pria le mannequin, sincère.  
« **Avant-hier ?** » répéta la brune sans comprendre.  
« **D'être partit comme un idiot.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Je savais pas comment réagir avec toi. J'avais peur de te blesser et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fais...** » souffla-t-il tristement en caressant sa joue, « **T'es pas comme les autres pour moi.** »  
« **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...** »

Adrien lui présenta alors Plagg, son propre kwami. Le regard azuré fit alors plusieurs allés-retours entre le blond et le petit être, comprenant doucement ce qu'il voulait dire. Perdant ses derniers repères, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« **Chat Noir est une partie de moi.** » déclara-t-il finalement, « **Et je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprécierais à ce point. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai paniqué. Pourtant, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.** »  
« **A quoi bon ? Je suis peut-être spéciale à tes yeux, mais tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon.** » murmura l'étudiante en baissant la tête, le visage sombre.  
« **Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai pu te laisser croire, mais... tu te trompes.** » reprit-il en en attrapant son visage, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, « **Je t'aime Mari. J'aime ta maladresse, ta créativité, ta franchise, ton courage. Depuis longtemps, mais je n'osais pas te le dire. J'avais peur que tu n'aimes qu'Adrien, et pas Chat.** »

Sous le choc, Marinette se mit à pleurer à nouveau, sous les yeux affolé du blond, fébrile. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, expliquant qu'elle était juste heureuse. Rassurer, Adrien se détendit un peu, la serrant contre lui, murmurant qu'il était heureux que les évènements de cette nuit se soient bien terminés.  
Plus calme, la demoiselle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rester ainsi encore un moment. Elle n'osait pas croire qu'il l'aime. Qu'il était Chat Noir. Qu'il l'aimait depuis des années. Qu'elle lui avait dit mille et une choses personnelles qu'Adrien n'aurait pas dû savoir. Qu'elle l'avait embrassé. TROIS FOIS. Lui souriait. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois, bien que Plagg le lui ait raconté et qu'il ait vu les vidéos du Ladyblog, mais il se souvenait parfaitement des deux autres.

« **Je m'en souviens, c'était pour la Saint Valentin, ya deux ans. J'ai été déçus que tu ne recommences pas l'année dernière et cette année.** » sourit-il narquoisement devant la gêne de la demoiselle, « **Et ensuite à Noël, l'année dernière.** »  
« **Tu m'a prise par surprise sous du gui !** » se défendit Marinette en voyant Adrien sourire.  
« **Il y a eu une autre fois.** » avoua-t-il, le regarde fuyant.

Réfléchissant un instant, la jeune fille démentit, ne se souvenant absolument pas.

« **Vraiment ?** » demanda-t-il surprit, « **C'était ya pas longtemps pourtant.** »

L'étudiante réfléchis encore, essayant de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui revenait.

« **Attend, je crois que ça s'est passé comme ça...** » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Surprise, Marinette ne réagit pas immédiatement, elle se laissa cependant aller bien vite, profitant de ce contact entre eux. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans un silence apaisant, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sabine Cheng ne les appelle... tous les deux.  
Il se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre avant de se lever, descendant à l'étage du dessous.  
Seule, l'asiatique s'afférait visiblement en cuisine, saluant les deux marmottes. Elle était rassurée de voir sa fille en meilleure forme et la serra tendrement.

« **Je ne dirais rien à ton père pour cette fois.** » sourit-elle en servant le petit déjeuner, « **Mais n'en faites pas une habitude.** »  
« **Désolé Madame, Alya m'avais demandé de passer...** » tenta le blond sans grande conviction.  
« **Mangez au lieu de me mentir, chenapans !** » se moqua gentiment la boulangère, « **J'espère que ton père sait que tu es là.** »  
« **Oui, j'ai prévenu Nathalie hier, ne vous en faites pas.** »

Elle avait l'habitude de voir le jeune homme chez elle, et souvent, la pauvre secrétaire le cherchait partout avant de le retrouver ici, ou en compagnie de sa fille. De bonne humeur, elle accepta exceptionnellement que sa fille rate une nouvelle journée de cours à cause de l'heure tardive, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait encore une petite mine et que Marinette travaillait très dur tout au long de l'année sans se plaindre.

« **Mais demain, en cours !** » ordonna-t-elle sérieuse, « **Et comme tu es malade, pas de sortie aujourd'hui.** » ajouta Sabine comme une mise en garde, « **Mais Adrien peut rester. Et Alya peut venir te voir aussi si tu veux.** »  
« **Merci maman.** »

Elle sourit avant de retourner travailler. A nouveau seuls, Adrien en profita pour raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, sous le regard interdit de Marinette qui comprenait un peu mieux que son rêve n'en était finalement pas un. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça, et pourtant, elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit la veille. Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs encore un peu mal en y repensant, mais plus autant. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement, mais le mannequin refusa de lui pardonner pour quelque chose dont il était responsable.  
La conversation dévia, ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur la relation que Ladybug et Chat Noir en public mais aussi par rapport à Adrien.

« **Hors de question d'en parler chez moi. Mon père sera capable de m'interdire de venir te voir et tu sais comment il est...** » décida le blond.

Là-dessus, ils étaient unanime. Finalement, seuls leurs amis les plus proches seraient mis au courant. Quand à leur alter-ego, ils resteraient de simples partenaires encore quelques temps pour ne pas éveiller d'éventuels soupçons. Ils savaient qu'Alya se ferait un plaisir de faire un article là-dessus quand elle le saurait, mais pour le moment, ils terminèrent de manger avant de remontrer dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

Fin.


End file.
